warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Helios/Main
| health = 200 | shieldcapacity = 100 | armor = 50 | polarities = 4x 1x | weapon = | range = 10m | excmods = }} Helios is a Corpus support Sentinel pre-equipped with the Glaive-esque as its default weapon and the precept to assist the player with Codex scans. Additionally, can be used to scan for weak points on enemies with already completed Codex entries. It can be researched from the Energy Lab in the dojo. }} Helios–Exclusive Precept mods Targeting Receptor 19.6.3.png|' ' Sentinel will attack first visible enemy in range. Increasing level increases range. (Replaced by in )|link=Targeting Receptor Investigator 19.6.3.png|' ' Sentinel scans for objects and enemies it encounters, consuming Codex Scanner charges.|link=Investigator DetectVulnerability.png|' ' Sentinel reveals weak points on enemies that have had previously completed Codex scans.|link=Detect Vulnerability Precept Mod Notes *Whether this Sentinel's unique precept mods are equipped or not, and the order in which they are equipped, will affect its behaviour: **Helios will only attack targets if is equipped in one of its first two slots, while will function in any slot. **The precept equipped in the first slot will determine whether Helios prefers to attack ( / ) or scan ( / ). **Helios can attack while scanning and vice versa. However it will not attack the target it is currently scanning until the scan is completed. (Unless you have in a higher priority slot than ). *The precept draws its scans from the user's pool of Codex Scanners. The Codex Scanners must be equipped in the Gear interface in Arsenal in order for Helios to use them. *Helios can use a player's Synthesis Scanner to scan targets if no Codex Scanner is available. Helios' scans do not count towards Simaris reputation. **If one has the Sol-Battery Widget, these scans will not drain charges from the Synthesis Scanners, allowing for free scanning. *Helios emits a beeping sound cue upon starting a scan. During the scanning, the target is highlighted in Helios' energy color. When the scan is complete, the scan target will flash white and a sound effect will play. Helios scans also grant Affinity rewards (and stealth bonus, if the scan target is hostile and has not been alerted to your presence). As long as an object or enemy is partially visible (health bar and name appears when aiming at a body part) it can be scanned. **Whilst Investigator does automatically expend scan charges, aiming at an object or enemy will cause Helios to scan that particular target first. **Helios will scan the plant life and reward extracts for Antitoxins as long as the plant's Codex entry is not completed. **With installed, Helios periodically reveals close-by items of interest, such as consoles or Defense objectives, as orange silhouettes, identical in effect to being zoomed in with the Codex Scanner. *When scanning without any other instructions (such as the user aiming at a specific target), Helios can occasionally scan targets through walls and other solid objects. *Helios can continue scanning an enemy even if it dies, as long as the corpse is still visible and within scanning range. **The corpse will continue to be scanned even if shot away with a weapon that pins enemies, such as the , until the corpse flies outside of the scanning range. *Helios can scan bosses through the boss's opening cinematic. *Helios will not automatically scan friendly units, such as during Invasions. (Possible bug.) Notes *The Helios-exclusive precept mod no longer drops as of . It was replaced with the non-exclusive precept mod. ** cannot be simultaneously equipped with . *Helios is currently the only Sentinel able to use the Sentinel melee weapon. *Helios doesn't take damage whenever it passes through laser barriers. This may be due to its Corpus origin. **However, its shields will still be reduced to 0. *Helios tends to aim at head level, enabling it to have a higher chance of landing head shots. On the downside, it tends to aim at where the head should be rather than where it is, making it miss shorter targets like MOAs and targets that are crouching. **This is only the case with the . It aims just like any other Sentinel with other Sentinel weapons. *Helios is the cheapest Sentinel Blueprint to acquire, requiring only from the Dojo Energy Lab to purchase. **However, it is the second most expensive Sentinel to produce, requiring 1 Forma, 300 Oxium, and 10 Fieldrons – Djinn is the most expensive Sentinel. *Helios will not scan an enemy if its codex entry is complete. Trivia *Helios was introduced in . *''Helios'' (/ˈhiːli.ɒs/; Ancient Greek: Ἥλιος Hēlios; Latinized as Helius; Ἠέλιος in Homeric Greek) was the personification of the Sun in Greek mythology. Known as the God of the Sun. *Helios is the first Corpus Sentinel. **Despite not being of Tenno design, the Helios has a prime variant. *Helios is vaguely shaped like a horseshoe. *Helios's model was designed by Lucas Hug. *Helios was featured in The New Strange quest, making it the first sentinel to appear as a Rescue target. *Lockjaw & Sol's codex entry revealed Alad V designed the Helios. Category:Helios Category:Update 12